


To Choose

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Bound in Story [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You have to make a choice,' he'd said. So she made a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Choose

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** To Choose  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Trek: The Original Series  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Trek: The Original Series are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://forum.tthfanfic.org/index.php?topic=9537.0)  
>  **Summary:** _'You have to make a choice,' he'd said. So she made a choice._  
>  **Author's notes:** Part of my '[Bound in Story](http://archiveofourown.org/series/301023)' series.

'You have to make a choice,' he'd said, and a choice she had made. The first choice, at least. Jim had finally made his own choice, had decided to take the promotion he'd been fighting against since the moment she'd met him, and he'd secured quarters in San Francisco. He'd offered to help her find a place of her own, if she wanted to experience a little more of what life could be like in the 23rd century, or she could stay at the farm, with Winona and Peter, and continue trying to settle into things. That choice had been easy; the Kirks were fantastic, wonderful, and over the past five months or so, she'd come to consider them almost a new family, but- she wasn't cut out for country living. At least, not as country as the farm was. It had been a good place to start to learn about her new world and time, but now? So, true to his word, Jim had helped her find a place, a small apartment not all that far from his own. Winona had helped her go shopping, helped her pick out some furniture for the small space, and then Peter had helped her get it all moved in while Jim was busy with his own new home. Then they'd exchanged warm good-byes, the eldest of the Kirks assuring her that she was only a comm call away at any time, and Buffy had been left in her new apartment alone.

Alone... It was a feeling she should have been familiar with by now. She'd been so alone at the end, in her own dimension, but then Spike had been there, had believed in her, supported her, and- really- _saved_ her. Then- she'd been alone in the shadow desert, with no one but demons for company, but- she'd been too busy fighting, too busy trying to _survive_ , to feel how alone she was. Then Jim had appeared, had rescued her and brought her back, and she _hadn't_ been alone, because he'd been there, Winona and Peter had been there, and, for awhile, Leonard had been there. And now?

Leonard was off on his mission to the Fabreezey, and hopefully happy with the woman she'd managed to find out he was going back to. Winona and Peter were back home, at the farm. And Jim was settling himself in, getting ready for the start of his new position, which she knew would keep him busy.

So there was another choice to be made now. Because she didn't want to _be_ alone, and she couldn't- wasn't _going_ to- rely just on Jim when he wasn't busy, when he was off duty and planetside. And- she'd talked it over with Winona a little, and the older woman had smiled, given her what advice she could, and then pointed her to where she needed to go.

There were no demons in this dimension. No vampires, no supernatural big bad to fight. Buffy was a slayer with nothing to slay. There was no place for her calling here- so she had to make a place for herself. There were no _supernatural_ big bads to fight... but there _were_ battles to be fought here, and in order to do so, in order to make a difference, there was one choice before her.

Buffy moved over to the desk, then settled down behind it and turned on the viewscreen, asking; "Computer; bring up the Starfleet Academy application."


End file.
